


Wrecking Ball

by MWolfe13



Series: HHRollADrabble Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble for March 26, 2019Prompt: Coffee Shop AUPairing: Hermione Granger x Seamus Finnigan





	Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Coffee Shop AU  
> Word Count: 426

She rubbed her temples as the volume of angry voices grew louder in the popular cafe she loved to frequent. The espresso machine was broken, and while they said a tech guy was on his way, the morning commuters who were desperate for their fix were not understanding. Usually, Hermione loved the hustle and bustle of busy mornings. There was something about being surrounded by people while she worked that she found comforting and allowed herself to be productive. But this time, she was also without her addiction, having to settle for plain caffeine, and was not in the right mindset to listen to complaints all morning.

She wasn't paying attention. Neither was the man passing by her with a clunky toolbox. She was lifting her cup of coffee to her mouth when his toolbox swung up and knocked the cup out of her hand. It went sailing past her head, Hermione squeaking in surprise. There was cursing from behind her.

The man with the box of death turned towards her in surprise, the coffee killer almost hitting another customer behind him as he swung the thing with not a care in the world. Her astonished eyes met lively brown ones. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. "Didn't see you there!"

Hermione gave him a sharp grin. "Obviously."

He didn't falter, only showing his discomfort by rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Say, why don't I make it up to you? Coffee's on me."

The irritated voice of the manager called out from behind the counter. "There won't be any coffee if you don't hurry up and fix the machine! Quit your flirting Finnigan, and come do you your job!"

Her eyes slid to the normally frazzled man who ran this cafe and then back to the wrecking ball in front of her. "You'd better go before there's a riot," she murmured.

He was quite content to lean against her table. "In a bit," he agreed. "So whaddya say? Maybe instead o' coffee, we can do dinner."

"Finnigan!" The manager groaned.

Suddenly Hermione found the entire situation hilarious, and she wanted to burst into giggles. Here they were, holding up the salvation for most of the people waiting impatiently and the cute repairman didn't care. His attention was strictly on her, his eyebrows raised as if daring her to say no.

Giving him a small shrug, she turned back to her computer. "We'll see how I feel after coffee."

"A stubborn lass," he laughed. "I like it. Seamus."

"Hermione."

"Damn it, Finnigan!"

"Expect your coffee soon," Seamus promised her. He walked away, whistling a jaunty tune and patting the manager on the back as if he hadn't ignored the man's calls.


End file.
